Battle Towers
The Battle Towers mod adds many different dungeon-like towers with spawners on every floor guarding chests containing useful treasure. When the player reaches the top (or a level below) of a tower, a Battle Tower Golem will initiate combat with them. You must kill the golem in order to officially defeat the tower and loot the chest at the top. Once the golem is killed, the tower will begin to collapse, destroying 2-4 floors in top of the battle tower. If the player is on a floor below the golem, it will destroy the floors (and chests in that floor) of the tower in its way in order to reach the player. Types There are several types of materials that built battle towers. They are mostly identical. * Cobblestone (Double stone slab floor) * Mossy Cobblestone (Double stone slab floor) * Smooth Stone (Cobblestone floor) * Ice (Clay block floor) * Sandstone (Sandstone floor) * Netherrack (Soul Sand floor) * End Stone [[The End], rare] Reversed There are instances of Battle Towers going in reverse order. These towers are built exactly the same, without windows. Without the window, this is easily identified as the reverse tower, since there is no other point of entry. They are sunk underground and the starting point is at the top of the tower, approximately 20-30 blocks from the ground. At the very bottom, the Golem will spawn and fight you from there. Upon defeat, you will get the tower crumbling message, though it is bugged and simply destroys the ground under the tower as if it were above ground. Ruined Towers The first type of ruined towers spawn with a mix of mossy and regular cobblestone with several holes in the walls - these are not just the regular windows, they are actual holes. The loot is generally worse compared to regular battle tower. There is no golem guarding these towers. The second type of ruined tower spawns and appears to have already been conquered as it has only the bottom two floors left, much like a regular tower after its Battle Tower Golem has been defeated. Unlike regular Battle Towers, ruined Battle Towers can have Creeper and Blaze spawners, making them more difficult for less loot. This can be used for overworld blaze farm if handled correctly, however. Netherrack The Netherrack towers are identical to the stone brick towers except that the walls are made of Netherrack, the floors are made of Soul Sand, and the light source is glowstone. This can make skeletons extremely hard to fight with melee weapons. Ice They spawn mostly in Tundra biomes. *Appear to be identical to standard towers, but with Ice walls and Clay Block flooring and no torches as that would melt the ice. *This battle tower is hard since the ice can melt when broken, receiving 12+ light level (non-sunlight), especially with Fireball-ability Infernal Battletower golem, or with a Blaze (spawning from Blaze Mob Spawners) Loot A battletower can have a lot of loot, currently known loot: *Any type of Tools and Armors *Any type of Scythe and Glaive *Enchanted Books with random enchantments (might have no enchantments at all) *Rift Blade *Any Shield or Gilded Shield *Bottle o' Enchanting *Lumber Axe (Bug item, don't pick it or use it!) *Any type of Sword and Giant Swords *Diamonds, Emeralds, Lapis Lazuli, Iron Ingots, and Gold Ingots. *Any consumable and Plants (including seeds) *Magic Essence *Any Vanilla Mob's loot *Anvil *Any kind of Grenade *Any item from OffLawn! Mod *Any Vanilla basic block (Cobblestones, sands, etc.) *Backpacks *Chocobo spawn egg (always yellow) *Hexical Diamonds/Armor (rare) *Special tools and weapons (rare) *Seeds Trivia *Opening the chest on the highest and second highest floor will aggravate the golem (and instantly closes the chest GUI). The chests can only be accessed once the golem perishes, leaving very little time for the treasure to be taken - the tower will collapse as the Battle Tower Golem was sustaining it up to that point *The tower's explosions (when collapsing) also destroy items, and in most cases, the loot from chests at highest and second-highest floors. *In Superflat, battle towers can spawn more frequently, but they also can be very close each together. *If 2 Battle Tower Golems meet, they fight each other, but this may be bugged as one seemed to be regenerating as the other was dying during their combat. *A Battle tower may spawn at where your house was, deleting all your loot and hard work if you return from a dimension, this is caused by chunks error because of teleporting from one to other dimension. This almost always happens if the chunk you are returning into has a block from Secret Rooms. *On Smooth Stone Battle tower, Ores do generate, replacing some part of the walls with vein of ores, usually Redstone or Coal Ores. *On some rare cases, the tower is destroyed completely upon the Battletower Golem's death. Battle Towers can spawn in The End, and Battletower Golem can be angered by Ender Dragon if he strikes him. * The Tower Golem May Destroy the top chest when he gets mad, causing the loot to burn up in the flames or, (very rarely) may fall through a hole for you too collect. Gallery Battle Tower - Cobblestone - In Forest.png endbattletower.png Category:Mods Category:Dungeons Category:Battletowers